Puzzles and other mechanical skill games have remained popular over the years. Such games are highly effective learning tools, serving to build and maintain the strategic and critical thinking faculties of the participant.
Many skill games, however, contain no inherent motivating feature other than the player's innate desire to win. As a result, many complex skill games have failed to keep the attention, or otherwise entertain, less motivated and younger players. It would be desirable to develop a game of pure skill that employs time honored monetary incentives reminiscent of popular gambling games. In particular, it would be desirable to structure a skill game that actually utilizes coinage as a playing piece.